heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 32
The HeartVision Song Contest 32,It took place for the first time in The Netherlands with the song "Skyward" performed by Davina Michelle. The contest was held at the 013 Poppodium in Tilburg ,and consisted of two semi-finals on TBD & TBD September,and the final TBD September.The three live shows were hosted by TBD. Location : Further information: Netherlands thumb|left|270px The Netherlands (Dutch: Nederland, ˈneːdərlɑnt (About this soundlisten)) is a country located in Northwestern Europe with some overseas territories. In Europe, it consists of twelve provinces that border Germany to the east, Belgium to the south, and the North Sea to the northwest, with maritime borders in the North Sea with Belgium, Germany and the United Kingdom. Together with three island territories in the Caribbean Sea—Bonaire, Sint Eustatius and Saba—it forms a constituent country of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. The official language is Dutch, but a secondary official language in the province of Friesland is West Frisian. The five largest cities in the Netherlands are Amsterdam, Rotterdam, The Hague, Utrecht, and Eindhoven. Amsterdam is the country's capital, while The Hague holds the seat of the States General, Cabinet and Supreme Court. The Port of Rotterdam is the largest port in Europe, and the largest in any country outside Asia. The country is a founding member of the EU, Eurozone, G10, NATO, OECD and WTO, as well as a part of the Schengen Area and the trilateral Benelux Union. It hosts several intergovernmental organisations and international courts, many of which are centered in The Hague, which is consequently dubbed 'the world's legal capital'. Host City : Further information: Tilburg thumb|left|270px Tilburg (Dutch: ˈtɪlbʏr(ə)x (About this soundlisten)) is a city in the Netherlands, in the southern province of North Brabant. With a population of 217,595 (January 31, 2019), it is the second largest municipality in North Brabant, and the sixth largest in the Netherlands. Tilburg University is located in Tilburg, as are Avans University of Applied Sciences and Fontys University of Applied Sciences. Tilburg is known for its ten-day-long funfair, held in July each year. The Monday during the funfair is called "Roze Maandag" (Pink Monday), and is primarily LGBT-oriented. There are three railway stations within the municipality: Tilburg, Tilburg Universiteit and Tilburg Reeshof. The 75-hectare (185-acre) "Spoorzone" area around Tilburg Central station, once a Dutch Railways train maintenance yard, has been purchased by the city and is being transformed into an urban zone. Venue : Further information: 013 thumb|left|270px 013 is a music venue in Tilburg, the Netherlands.The venue opened in 1998 and replaced the Noorderligt, the Bat Cave and the MuziekKantenWinkel. 013 is the largest popular music venue in the southern Netherlands. There are two concert halls of which the "Main Stage" (formerly Jupiler Zaal and Dommelsch Zaal) is the largest, with a capacity of 3,000 attendees. The smaller stage have a capacity of 700 attendees. The name of the venue is based on the area code of Tilburg. In August 2011, the director of 013, Guus van Hove, died of heat exposure in the Californian Joshua Tree National Park, together with his girlfriend. Van Hove had told friends he planned to visit the site of U2's The Joshua Tree album cover, which they falsely assumed to be near the location where they died. 013 hosts the bigger acts at the annual music festivals Roadburn (stoner rock festival), Incubate Festival and Neurotic Deathfest. Also it was a home for Ayreon's live shows in 2017 and 2019, which gathered more than 9000 people from more than 50 countries. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 32nd Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb The logo of the thirty-second edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest. The slogan used Hopes will flourish!. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at 013 Poppodium on TBD September 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. TBD countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Running Orders The Running order of both semi-finals was offical announced by Avrotros on TBD September 2019 shortly before the semi-finals start. The running order for Grand Final will announced in TBD September 2019,one day before the Grand Final will start Participating Countries Semi-Finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Youtube